Jolly D. Chris
Introduction Jolly D. "Stinky" Chris is a young pirate who is continuing his journey in the New World. He currently has a bounty of 400,000,000 and is on his way to find the One Piece for his First Mate, Spike. Not only does he wish to entertain the world, for the betterment of all, by showcasing his art and comedy to every location he comes upon, but he also plans on completing his nakama's dreams as well. Over the course of his journeys, Chris has gained many powerful allies, fought off against villianous opponents, and even found a rival in the likes of Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, the captain of The Valkyrie Pirates. After growing in power and skill along the course of his adventures, Chris became eligible to be considered one of the Supreme Quintet; five of the strongest fighters among his crew. Despite this honor that has been given to him, Chris still foolishly acts like a little kid for the majority of the time. Along with this, Chris tries to struggle with his life-long flatulence problem, which, after the Time Skip, grew to include belching in public as well. Even though this has caused a great deal of humiliation to Chris, which results in uncontrollable fits of rage whenever someone adresses it outright, Chris has still become widely known for being the smelliest pirate on the seas. To go with this, Chris has also become known for wearing his crew's jolly roger on the back of his shirts, since Chris loves to proudly display his crew's symbol wherever he goes. Naturally though, his crewmates never see this as anything other than raw stupidity on Chris' part. Needless of their remarks, Chris has never been seen without his jolly roger on his back, and has even gone to great lengths to protect it from damage. Appearance Original Designs Pre-Time Skip Chris is usually known for being a young man who's face appears to be more youthful than it should be. It's this immature expression that gives off the fact that Chris, deep down in his soul, is truly young at heart, and is of the fun-loving, free-spirited type. Chris' body is slim, yet muscular. Before training with his first mate, Chris' musculature was only half as evident as it is now; although this is only really seen when Chris' muscles are flexed, either to show off his power, or due to extreme aggression. His hair is black and his eyes are green. His hairstyle is unique, and rather odd-looking as well. While the sides and back of his head have completely flat hair, it's his bangs that draw attention to Chris. Hanging down over his brow, are three large, spike-like bangs. They are triangular in appearance and seem to be symmetrical in design. While the bang in the middle simply falls down and appears like a normal triangle, it's the bangs to the side that appear the oddest. The bang on Chris' left side curves ever so slightly so that it leans towards Chris' right (pointy-side,) leaving the majority of the bang to hang out to the left (blunt-side.) And the opposite is true for the bang on Chris' right, as it goes in the opposite direction. On top of these three bangs are another set of triangular bangs that stick up into the air, further making a symmetrical design out of Chris' hair. And like with the bangs below, these bangs on top follow the same directions, with the middle bang standing straight up. The back of these bangs curve smoothly backwards into the rest of Chris' hair, creating a sort of "slope" behind Chris' upper bangs. As for the rest of Chris' body, Chris dresses simply, since he doesn't care much for fashion or anyone's opinions on how he dresses. The only clothing Chris prefers to wear on a regular basis (barring special circumstances) is a black, button-up, collared shirt; left unbuttoned, thus revealing his bare torso underneath, and with the collar left tucked around his neck. The only other items on Chris' person are his blue pants, and white shoes. And finally, what helps make Chris stand out in a crowd is the fact that he insists on wearing his crew's jolly roger on the back of his button-up shirt, as he feels the need to display his pride as captain and entertainer of The Jolly Pirates. Post-Time Skip After the two year Time Skip, Chris' chilld-like demeanor hasn't changed much, albeit, he has shown some signs of growth over the years. While not many important factors in his design have changed, Chris' muscles have shown a drastic change from how they used to be two years ago. Before, Chris' muscles would only grow large when flexed. But now, Chris' muscles seem to be somewhat fixed that way, indicating that he has grown in more ways than one. Additionally, many rows of scars and stitches seem to now run down both of Chris' arms. These are indicators of Chris' progress while training with famed Yonkou, "Red-Haired" Shanks; having received these scars from Shanks' many attacks during training. What's more, is that Chris' shirt has changed over the years. Instead of his traditional black button-up shirt, Chris has switched out for a white version instead (albeit, it's still a collared button-up shirt.) And to go along with his jolly roger on the shirt's back, the shirt is adorned with black stars (these -> * ) all over it. Chris has mentioned that he picked out this shirt himself, since he thought he'd look cool in a star-covered shirt. He has also explained that his old shirt was destroyed during the two years of training, so he had to get another one. Despite these changes though, Chris still stubbornly prefers to wear blue pants and white shoes. Some see this as a reminder of what Chris was like when he was younger, however, Chris pays it no attention. Pictured Images Pre-Time Skip Chris is a young, slim-built man. He has grey hair with silver highlights, and golden yellow eyes. Chris wears a chin high collared, open black jacket over a plain white collared shirt. The jacket is adorned with brass buttons and a brass cuff on the collar. He wears a dark purple ribbon which he keeps tied to his left upper tricep. When necessary, Chris will use this ribbon to cover his mouth, heal a wound (mostly to cut off his circulation to stop excessive bleeding,) or to wear as a bandana when he wants to act cool (definately NOT a necessity.) Chris wears long blue pants and white shoes. Chris has decided to wear a design of his crew's Jolly Roger on the back of his jacket. This is to show the world that he is proud of his crew. Post-Time Skip Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users